<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Oh it's a love letter by KnightOfLoyalty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28238655">Oh it's a love letter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightOfLoyalty/pseuds/KnightOfLoyalty'>KnightOfLoyalty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, mcyt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Love Confessions, M/M, The notes at the end is why Techno is tagged, and it's rushed?, but I really wanted to write something for this ship?, i kinda hate it?, it's straight up just a love letter, love letter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:20:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28238655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightOfLoyalty/pseuds/KnightOfLoyalty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An unsigned love letter to Illumina</p>
<p>(GOD okay. This ship has a good dynamic so why does it only have like 10 fics?)<br/>(Also the title is that because I finished writing it and was just. Oh. This is a love letter. okay.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Kye Riddell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>98</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Oh it's a love letter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You don’t know me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At least I hope you don’t.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So let this letter be a hello. A ‘nice to meet you’ from a person who knows you but a stranger to you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As I write this, I’m still considering whether or not to put my name in. And it’s much more likely that I won’t. But we’ll see.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We’ve spoken exactly once and I was so enraptured by you. I pray you didn’t notice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was an evening in late Autumn, the weather had been getting more chill with each day. The sun had just set and the coffee shop I would usually go to had closed. It was by chance that I went to the café where you worked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When my eyes landed on you, the only thing I could think of was that you looked beautiful.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raven hair and dark eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your eyes shone with a determination I saw in few. A determination I saw in myself. But it was a different sort of spark. It was calm, like the ocean waters on a clear day. Unlike mine, much closer to a fire burning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perhaps, and I’m still unsure why, but perhaps, it is why I was so drawn to you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Illumina is an odd name. But who am I to say that?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I remember staying and just admiring you from where I sat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I also remember mentally screaming to myself, trying to convince myself that I did not just develop a crush out of nowhere.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But then I heard you laugh at a joke one of your coworkers made and that debate ended with yes. Yes, I did have a crush.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I spoke about you to my friends, who, I’m sure, got tired of it quickly. And when I found out, from them, that you were closer than I thought, I was ecstatic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Because, like me, you were a student. And I thought, hell, maybe I had a chance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You know, I’m a very social person. I’m the farthest thing from shy. And yet I could never bring myself to talk to you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’d see you often on campus actually. You’d wear dark colors and that blended into the background. Maybe that’s why I hadn’t noticed you before then.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And god what more can I say?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <strike>
    <span>I wrote this because a certain rival of mine got tired of my crushing and told m to ‘write my feelings out, it’ll help.’ Now he’s laughing at me.</span>
  </strike>
</p>
<p>
  <strike>
    <span>I threw an eraser at him.</span>
  </strike>
</p>
<p>
  <strike>
    <span>Oh god he has a text book.</span>
  </strike>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s a few hours later.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’m in my room now. My roommate is out, luckily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And I really don’t know what more to say.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So hello.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nice to meet you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And, I have fallen for you.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Illumina later just takes a pic of the letter, blocks out everything except one line which was 'Nice to meet you.' And starts asking literally everyone if they recognize the handwriting.</p>
<p>Dream tries to convince his friends to not say anything. Key word being try. Lol you think Techno's gonna listen to more of your love sick bs? The answer is no. Techno both insults the handwriting helpfully points the blonde man in the distance out to Illumina.</p>
<p>Said blonde man sees this interaction from afar and runs.</p>
<p>Techno sees Dream running and kindly tells Illumina to wait then helpfully catches and drags Dream back by the collar.</p>
<p>Dream is just red in the face. Illumina thinks it's cute.</p>
<p>They end up going on a date.</p>
<p>(Know that Illumina is fully capable of chasing Dream down on his own. Techno was just much more done with Dream's shit.)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>